Five Senses
by Katsuko1978
Summary: There are the usual five senses: sight, sound, touch, taste, smell. Five short drabbles based on the 'other' five senses. DoumekiWatanuki leanings.
1. Thought

**Title:** Five "Senses"  
**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC © CLAMP  
**Notes:** First of a short drabble prompt series I gave to myself based on the LJ community 5(underscore)sense's second table.

* * *

_**1. Thought**_

There were times when stopping to really think would be the worst possible course of action.

Take the current situation as Exhibit A: a swirling mass of smoky anger with too many tentacles to count that Doumeki could only really see through his right eye and that seemed intent on eating Watanuki, who was rather vocally averse to that idea. When given the choice between thinking of some elaborate plan to get Watanuki safely out of the way before firing off a shot or just doing what came instinctively, the only real option was to just act.

Of course, that meant he would be (loudly) berated by Watanuki once the danger had passed, but Doumeki would much rather be lectured than to spend the rest of his life wondering if he would have been able to save his friend had he been just a few seconds faster.


	2. Love

**Title:** Five "Senses"  
**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC © CLAMP  
**Notes:** Second of a short drabble prompt series I gave to myself based on the LJ community 5(underscore)sense's second table.

* * *

_**2. Love**_

"What's this?"

"What does it look like, you giant freaky stalker?"

"I didn't tell you to bring anything to club today."

"Oh, so I do you a favour and this is the thanks I get? See if the great Watanuki-sama ever deigns to do something out the benevolent goodness of his heart for _you_ again any time soon!"

"Make gyoza for tomorrow's lunch."

_"Do I look like your personal chef?!"_

Watanuki finally stalked off in frustration, wondering if Doumeki would ever realize that each bento he prepared said _I love you_ louder than his words ever could.


	3. Movement

**Title:** Five "Senses"  
**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC © CLAMP  
**Notes:** Third of a short drabble prompt series I gave to myself based on the LJ community 5(underscore)sense's second table.

* * *

_**3. Movement**_

It was an intricate dance, but so subtle that most people couldn't see it even though it was performed right in front of them.

One would shout and rant, entire body seeming to shake with anger. The other would calmly ignore the words, hands blocking ears and gazing nonchalantly at the one yelling. Observers often seemed to walk on by, ignoring the show, although at least one would comment on the comedy act. This tended to set the one doing the shouting off onto another rant, prompting the quieter one to complain about the noise or shoot back a well-timed sarcastic comment.

Yuuko simply smiled over the rim of her glass and took a drink. Sooner or later the dance would end, false anger and indifference replaced with the very real regard those boys shared. She would patiently wait for that moment, because the new dance they would perform then would set worlds on fire.


	4. Laughter

**Title:** Five "Senses"  
**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC © CLAMP  
**Notes:** Fourth of a short drabble prompt series I gave to myself based on the LJ community 5(underscore)sense's second table.

* * *

_**4. Laughter**_

Life had not been easy or kind to Watanuki. Still, after all the years of running from the spirits, trying to run from his destiny, he finally stopped to embrace it.

Now, as he sat on the back porch of what was once Yuuko's shop, watching while Doumeki practiced with wooden arrows rather than chi arrows and listening as the girls cheered every time he hit a bullseye, he had to admit that even though it had been a rough road to follow, life had finally given him something to smile about.


	5. Memory

**Title:** Five "Senses"  
**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC © CLAMP  
**Notes:** Fifth and final of a short drabble prompt series I gave to myself based on the LJ community 5(underscore)sense's second table.

* * *

_**5. Memory**_

It had been a cold winter's day. Snow was slowly drifting down from the sky as they walked from school to the shop, silence for once between them, in an effort to not ruin the beauty of the landscape around them, the only sound the crunching of snow beneath their boots.

The silence had lasted until they reached their destination; it was then that Watanuki grabbed onto his companion's arm, stopping him from walking any further ahead. When Doumeki turned to question why they were stopped, the words remained unasked by the look in the other's eyes.

It was a beautiful day for a first kiss, and the memory was cherished dearly by them both.


End file.
